A Sense of Belonging
by CellarGangGirl
Summary: After Neville loses the fight with Crabbe and Goyle and is taken to the hospital wing, he awakes to see Hermione. They have a little chat about what being a Gryffindor truly means.


Disclaimer: Agh, sadly no... :( But, I content myself with writing fanfiction that people like. :)

AN: I know, it's been a super long time since I've posted anything, so sorry you guys! I also know, I've promised a second chapter to Sex Hair. I had it halfway finished, then I got way too busy with school and pretty much forgot about it until recently. I've been looking at it and decided I don't know where I was going so I'm basically starting from scratch, but it should be up soon. Again, so sorry! I got the idea for this short little thing from an HP quiz I have on my profile, and I decided I really liked the idea, so I wrote it, trying to get back in the swing of writing. YAY, Nevillefic! Here you are, don't forget to review at the end. :D

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting next to his bedside when Neville finally awoke.<p>

She had spent most of the day there, and was ashamed to admit that none of the other Gryffindors had come to visit, though there was a group of Slytherins who'd come to the door, but turned around quickly when they spotted her seated at the unconscious boy's side. She was furious with Ron and Harry, and mentally noted to give them a strong talking-to when Neville finally got out. How dare they not visit him, especially when it was Ron whom Neville had tried to aid in his petty little fight with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

Shifting in the bed next to her told her that Neville was finally waking. She leaned forward a bit, letting him know that she was there. When he was finally aware of his surroundings, he looked at her for a minute before finally speaking.

"Hermione. What are you doing here?" He questioned, surprised and seemingly curling up into himself as he sat up against the metal bars at the top of the hospital cot. She smiled at him, trying to make him feel more relaxed.

"I'm visiting you Neville. What else would I be doing? Honestly, I can't believe no one else has, aside from those Slytherins who tried. Really, after you tried to help Ron, the least he could have done is drop by or send a card." Neville flinched violently at the mention of the Slytherins, but she shrugged it off. They hadn't got past the door, anyways.

"Oh. No, he didn't have to. I didn't expect anything." He mumbled, and she barely caught the words. They upset her nonetheless.

"Neville, you shouldn't accept that. You should expect people to care that you're in the hospital wing - people should visit you, especially when you got landed there because you tried to help them with something you certainly didn't have to." She spoke, her fury with Ron bubbling up once more.

"Well, it's not like I helped that much. I guess I'm not such a Gryffindor after all." He mumbled again, and she had to strain to hear what he said once more. It upset her more than Ron not visiting him. Confused, she questioned him.

"What do you mean, you're not a Gryffindor?" She frowned, awaiting his sure-to-be-mumbled answer.

"Well, we didn't win the fight, did we? I got beat so bad I had to be taken to the hospital wing. Gran says dad got in loads of fights at school, and he won all of them." He cringed, and seemed to get more upset at the mention of his dad, but Hermione hardly noticed past her anger and sadness.

"Neville, whoever told you that being a Gryffindor was about winning fights with other students was sorrily mistaken. Being a Gryffindor's about being courageous. It means that you jumped in when you saw that Ron was in trouble, not that you beat the other boys until they got landed in here." She told him with sympathy. She frowned.

"If you want an example of someone who obviously doesn't belong in Gryffindor, just look at me." She hung her head in order to not see the smirk she was sure would be there. His voice penetrated the barrier her hair made around her face.

"What do you mean? You obviously belong in Gryffindor, Hermione!" He said, and her head slowly rose so she could look at him again. She sighed.

"No I don't, Neville. I wouldn't have had the courage to help Ron in that fight. If anything, I would've tried to diffuse the situation with my words. I should be in Ravenclaw or something, not Gryffindor." She told him, rather ashamed to admit it to the boy who had, in fact, helped Ron. Her head started to hang again, but Neville spoke quickly.

"But, you've just told me that fighting isn't what makes a person a Gryffindor. You said you'd try to resolve the fight - even if it was with words, you'd still have the courage to help your friend." He stated adamantly. She smiled at him, appreciative of his support.

"Besides that, I've seen you be courageous. You tried to stop Harry and Ron when they went off to that after-hours duel with Malfoy. And I heard you guys fight when we got back to the common room and were heading to bed. I'd never have had the courage to do something like that." He frowned, but Hermione could feel her smile grow to a large, genuinely happy one.

"Yes, you would, Neville. Of course you would. The sorting hat's never wrong. You _are_ a Gryffindor, and you _are_ courageous." She smiled at him. He gave a sheepish smile back.

"Well, I really ought to be going now. I took the responsibility of bringing the schoolwork you've missed to you, it's right here on your bedside table. There's not much, but you should really get started on it. I need to go back to Gryffindor tower and do my own. I'll visit you again if I have the time tonight, or if you're still in here tomorrow." She gave him a last smile and got up to go.

"Hermione!" He called just before she passed the privacy screen beside him. She stopped, turning to look at him with a faint expectant look. He blushed a bit.

"Thank you. For the talk, and all." He ducked his head down a bit, but still watched her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you too. You do that homework now, and get plenty of rest. Feel better, Neville." She stated before turning and hurrying off again.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading guys, don't forget to review! :)<p> 


End file.
